What's it feel like to be a ghost?
by the red 1
Summary: Twoshot, Riku x Yuna, post CoM, then post kh2. Riku finally understands how Sora felt after seeing Kairi again after so long apart.


What's it feel like to be a ghost?

Two-shot

The Red 1

(Since there are next to no Riku x Yuna stories, I thought I would make one. Anyway, this is a two shot, the first chapter taking place after Chain of Memories, and second taking place after Kingdom Hearts 2.)

Start 

It was a strange feeling; looking for the body and soul of you're best friend. Yet that was exactly what Riku found himself doing; searching every world until he found Sora's Nobody. DiZ had told him that if he found Sora's Nobody, Roxas, that it might be able to help Sora wake up.

So here Riku was, wandering the endless reaches of space, checking every world for a sign of Roxas. Currently he was on some world called Wonderland. It wouldn't have been so bad, if he hadn't had to drink a shrinking potion to get pass the entrance of the world. Riku was now about a tenth of his normal size, but at lest everyone else on this world was to, right?

As Riku turned a random corner in the "garden" like area he was in, he spotted what had to be Roxas. How did Riku know this, you ask? Simple, the person he was looking at was a blond, spiky haired teen wearing a black Origination cloak. As Riku approached, Roxas turned to look at him.

Riku took a deep breath, before summoning his sword, the Soul Eater. Roxas seemed to take the hint, and held out both hands. There was a flash of light, and a gathering of darkness, as each took the shape of a sword. _"What, two Keyblades?"_ Riku though as he looked at the swords in Roxas's hands.

Roxas was then on the attack, jumping forwards at Riku, swinging both swords in an "x" shaped attack. Riku was forced to jump back to avoid having part of his body taken off. Not wanting to let Roxas keep him on the run, Riku thrust his left hand forwards, sending a large orb of blue flames flying at Roxas.

Roxas reacted with lightning fast reflexes, side steeping the attack, letting hit one of the random bushes behind him. Riku and Roxas then rushed at each other, swords raised. They clashed at a speed that most people wouldn't have been able to see, each sliding back from the impact.

"Mind telling me why you're doing this?" Roxas said, glaring at Riku. Riku returned the glare with one of his own. "I'm doing this for a friend." Was Riku's reply, before rushing in for another attack. Jumping into the air, Riku brought his sword down at Roxas in and overhead strike. Roxas brought his Oblivion Keyblade up to block the attack, and swung the Oathkeeper in a counter attack.

However, Riku was able to toss his sword from his right hand to his left, allowing him to parry Roxas's Keyblade with his Soul Eater. Riku then spun around, trying to drag his sword across Roxas's chest. Roxas, however, wasn't about to let that happen, as he threw him self to the side, rolling on the ground and ending up in a crouch.

Seeing that this was going to take longer then he had first thought, Riku quickly took off the Organization cloak he had bee wearing, tossing it to the side. Riku then resumed the battle, sending off another bark orb of fire at Roxas, only this time the orb burst into four smaller orbs after leaving Riku's hand.

Roxas, despite being faster then most people could ever hope of being, was unable to do anything other then shield his head from the magic attack. As a result, Roxas was sent flying backwards, about ten feet. However, Roxas was able to land in a shoulder roll, lessening the impacted of being throw back so far.

Pulling himself to his feet, Roxas made a dash at Riku, both Keyblades in hand. Riku ran forward to meet the attack, making sure that his sword caught Roxas's Keyblades before they separated. It then became a battle of raw strength, as each swordsman tried to overpower the other. This went on for about four minutes, before Riku was finally able to throw Roxas back, mostly thanks to the fact that he was one year older, and had large more filled out frame then Sora, or in this case Roxas, who was mostly lean and skinny, at lest compared to Riku or boys like Wakka.

Riku then rushed forwards, bringing his sword around in a wide arc, trying to catch Roxas off guard. That didn't work, however, as Roxas was able to spin around, easily deflecting the attack. Riku stumbled back a little before regaining his footing, but that was all Roxas needed to switch from defense to offence.

Roxas's Keyblades were coming at a lightning fast speed, each blow forcing Riku back a little farther. Even though Riku was putting up a good defense, both teens knew how this would end unless something changed. So Riku, after finding a small opening, thrust his left hand out at Roxas. Only instead of another dark fire orb being shot forwards, something else happened entirely. When Roxas's Keyblades were about to strike Riku again, a shield made up of dark energy appeared in front of Riku, knocking both of Roxas's Keyblades back a little, giving Riku an opening to attack.

Riku took advantage of the opening, thrusting his sword in at Roxas's chest, where the heart would be if he weren't a Nobody. Roxas was able to jump back, just enough so the blade didn't go deep enough to stop him from fighting, but he still had a fairly large wound. As blood started flowing from his wound, Roxas started speaking to Riku again.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Roxas said, clearly not expecting Riku to have been able to match him in swordsmanship. Riku, who was taking this chance to recover a little of his strength before the battle started again, waited a little before giving his reply. "I'm Riku, and if that doesn't answer you're question, then I won't bother trying to explain things to you." Riku said as he took his battle stance once again.

"Riku huh? I don't know who you are, but this is the end for you." Roxas said as he to fell into his fighting stance. It then became a stand off, both swordsmen knowing that the battle would be decided in one attack. _"The irony; this is going to finish like all those old samurai movies Sora used to make Kairi and me watch."_ Riku thought, looking for an opening to strike at Roxas. The distant sound of a gunshot seemed to signal both teens that it was time to strike, as they both dived at each other, sword extended. Both teens passed each other at God-like speed, landing with their backs facing each other.

Riku didn't even feel the pain of the two fresh sword wounds his world simply went dark.

0-0-0

"Is he okay?"

"I'm surprised that he's still alive after the amount of blood he lost."

"It looks like he was in one hell of a battle before we got here."

Riku heard voices talking around, most likely talking about him. There were three voices that he could hear, and three people that he could smell around him. He could tell that they were all female by their voices. If he had to guess, he would say the one that spoke last was a Goth of some kind, judging just from the lack of emotions in her voice.

"Paine, let go see if we can find a potion or something around we can use to treat those sword wounds." One of the other girls spoke up. "You know that unless we find a heartless that stole one, that the odds of us finding a potion a next to nothing?" The "Goth" girl said, if Riku was guessing right then she was Paine, her voice getting softer as she walked away with the other girl.

Riku wanted to sit up, or at least open his eyes, but he found that he didn't have the energy to. He also found himself slipping back unconscious.

0-0-0

Riku was dragged out of his peaceful sleep by the sound of a pair of guns being fired repeatedly. Once he was semi awake, Riku could smell the darkness that came from heartless all around the area, mostly around him and the girl that hadn't gone off to look for a potion. Realizing that there were heartless around caused Riku to force his eyes open.

Riku almost eminently wished he hadn't. While the heartless were mostly Shadows, there were a lot of them. That wouldn't have been so bad, if he wasn't injured. Once Riku looked down, he saw that he old yellow and black shirt he had been wearing since leaving Destiny Island had been destroyed by Roxas's Keyblades. In it's place was a long series of cloth raping that covered most of his torso, clearly having been put on by the girls that had found him. But what was the worst thing was when Riku looked at his sword that was still clutched in his right hand. Or what was left of his sword anyway, since all but about four inches of the blade had broken off in his last attack against Roxas.

It was then Riku saw the girl that was firing the pair of guns. If he had to guess, he would say she was about his age, maybe a little older. She had light brown hair that flipped out a little at the ends. She was wearing a dark white tank top, black shorts, and a blue/white skirt like cover thing one the right hip. (I'm recalling all this from memories; just think what Yuna was wearing in FX2 and KH2.)

The girls seemed to be doing all right as far as the battle went, as she moved between heartless, blasting them as she went. However, be it pride or a simple desire to fight, Riku didn't want to have to be defended. So, with some difficulty and pain, Riku rolled over to push him self up. It was then Riku saw two things; one, he had a long piece of black cloak in his left hand, most likely something he had grabbed off Roxas's cloak when the two attacked each other. And two; he saw his reflection in the light blue gem in his sword hilt. He saw his eyes. They had turned a dark orange.

"_No! It's too soon for Ansem to be returning! I just beat him two weeks ago!"_ Riku thought in a slight panic. If Ansem was returning, that meant he would have to have another battle with him to keep him from taking over again. _"Wait, if Ansem is starting to return, that means that my dark form is returning to. I barley lost to Roxas this time, if I can use my Dark Form, then I should be able to beat him easy. Then I'll beat Ansem again and get rid of the darkness. But I can't let anyone see me like this, everyone's afraid of the darkness."_ Riku thought as he pushed himself to his feet, still dealing with a rather large amount of pain.

Once he was standing, Riku looked at the piece of cloak in his hand. _"Wait a minute, if I can smell the amount of darkness around me, which lets me tell were people, heartless, and nobodies are, then do I really need to see?"_ Riku though, an idea forming in his head. Moving as quick as he could, Riku tied the piece of cloak around his head, making a makeshift blindfold.

It was strange, as his sight faded away, it seemed like Riku could see the world in a whole new way. Instead if seeing with his eyes, he was seeing with his heart, which seemed to clear everything up for him. He could tell were every heartless was, were the girl was, were she was aiming he guns, and even were the heartless were aiming their attacks.

"_Then again, maybe I won't need to use the darkness after all."_ Riku though as he let go of his Soul Eater, letting it dissolve in darkness. Turning around, Riku thrust both hands forwards, causing a large amount of bark orbs to shot forwards, obliterating heartless. That caught the attention of, well, everyone. Riku then used the fact that the heartless were stunned to, well destroy more of them.

The girl seemed to get the idea, as she quickly started blasting heartless left and right. The next couple minutes became a blur of jumping, using a dark shield to block attacks, and blasting heartless, but at the end of that amount of time, there wasn't one heartless left. The girl then walked over to Riku.

"You really shouldn't be standing after taking such a bad injury." She said after getting close enough to speak with out have to yell. "Thanks for the help, and the advice miss-" Riku trailed of once he realized that he didn't know her name. "Yuna." The girls, Yuna said without missing a beat. "-Yuna, but I have some friends that really need my help, so I don't have time to sit here." Riku said as he walked over a picked his cloak up off the ground.

Once he had retrieved his cloak, Riku dug into his pocket, looking for something he had found on the last world he had been to. Once he found it, he tossed it to Yuna. "Here, you can think of it as payment for the medical treatment." Riku said as Yuna looked over the item. It was a Keychain that would work with any Keyblade, but since Sora was asleep, and Riku didn't know when he would see Mickey again, it wasn't doing him any good.

"Gullwings? Hm…I like the sound of that, the Gullwings." Yuna said, reading a small inscription on the Keychain. Noticing that Riku was starting to walk away, Yuna called after him. "Hey wait a minute, what's you're name?" Riku paused a minute before giving a reply. "I'm just someone looking for redemption." Riku said before he forced a dark portal open as steeped through it.

He was going to find Roxas, and this time, it would end differently.

End

(Okay, the really romance will come in the second chapter; I just needed to explain how Riku knew Yuna. Also, yes that was the same Keychain that Yuna ends up giving Sora.)


End file.
